1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus that displays a picture employing a liquid crystal cell matrix, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display apparatus wherein the liquid crystal cell matrix is driven with driving integrated circuits (D-ICs) arranged in a single bank form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus displays pictures for video signals by controlling the light transmissivity of a liquid crystal. To this end, the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel having picture elements or pixels arranged in a matrix form, and driving integrated circuits (D-ICs) for driving the pixel matrix defined on the liquid crystal panel. Each pixel arranged in the matrix form consists of liquid crystal cells and thin film transistors (TFTs). The D-ICs are arranged on the liquid crystal panel in a double bank form to divisionally drive the pixel matrix. More specifically, one side bank of the D-ICs drives odd-numbered pixels while the other side bank thereof drives even-numbered pixels. Accordingly, video data are divided into two groups in accordance with locations of pixels and supplied to the two D-IC banks.
For example, the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus having D-ICs arranged in a double bank form, hereinafter referred to as "double bank liquid crystal display apparatus," takes a configuration as shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, first and second D-IC banks 12 and 14 are spatially arranged in the upper portion and the lower portion of a liquid crystal panel 10, respectively. The first D-IC bank 12 drives odd-numbered pixels, i.e., first red and blue color pixels, and a second green color pixel, of the pixels contained in a pixel matrix 16 spatially arranged in the center of the liquid crystal panel 10. Similarly, the second D-IC bank 14 drives even-numbered pixels, i.e., a first green pixel, and second red and blue pixels, of the pixels contained in the pixel matrix 16. To this end, video signals are formatted into a first bank data group including odd-numbered red and blue pixel data and even-numbered green pixel data, and a second bank data group, including odd-numbered green pixel data and even-numbered red and blue pixel data.
The double bank liquid crystal display apparatus as mentioned above has a disadvantage in that an effective field area, that is, an area occupied by the pixel matrix 16, is reduced because the two D-IC banks 12 and 14 occupy a large area. In other words, the apparatus has a disadvantage in that it requires a larger glass substrate for use in the liquid crystal panel.
As an alternative for solving such a disadvantage in the double bank liquid crystal display apparatus, there has been suggested a single bank type liquid crystal display apparatus in which D-ICs are spatially arranged in one side of the liquid crystal panel. In the single bank liquid crystal display apparatus, as shown in FIG. 2, the liquid crystal panel 20 includes a D-IC bank 22 having D-ICs, not shown, arranged in a line, and a pixel matrix 24 driven with the D-IC bank 22. The D-IC bank 22 includes first to sixth data buses DL1 to DL6 to drive the pixel matrix 24 with the video data configured for the double bank form. The D-IC bank 22 receives from the first to sixth data buses DL1 to DL6 six pixel data for displaying 6 adjacent pixels in every clock period. In other words, as shown in FIG. 3, the D-IC bank 22 receives 6 pixel data to be displayed for the first red pixel, first green pixel, first blue pixel, second red pixel, second green pixel and second blue pixel in the first clock period, and receives 6 pixel data to be displayed for third red pixel, third green pixel, third blue pixel, fourth red pixel, fourth green pixel and fourth blue pixel in the second clock period.
In order to process 6 pixel data to be displayed for 6 adjacent pixels in a single clock period, two D-ICs must be simultaneously driven. This results in a complication in the wiring between the D-ICs and the pixel matrix as well as a difficulty in an enhancement of effective display area in the liquid crystal panel. In other words, the single bank liquid crystal display apparatus shown in FIG. 2 is incapable of reducing the size of liquid crystal panel below a certain limit.